Blinded
by Yata90
Summary: Takeru and Hikari have been the best of friends since their days back in the digital world. They have just finished Junior high and are on their way to High school with the rest of the older digidestined. Hikari is really excited about joining High school but what happens when things don't go as expected? Rest of the summary inside.


**A/n:** Hey everyone! I would like to welcome you to my first ever FanFiction! It's a Takari of course 3 I really love that pairing… Well let me just say that I'm already happy that you even gave my story a chance! Sorry if it's confusing in any way. Before you begin reading I'll like to point out some things.  
1. Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari are freshman and they are all 14.  
2. Sora, Yamato, and Taichi are going to be seniors and they are 17.  
3. Mimi and Koushiro are going to be Junior's and they are 16. (Mimi has moved back from America  
4. Miyako and Ken are sophomore's and is 15.  
5. As for Iori, his still in middle school and Jyou is in college.  
One last thing before I go, sorry if you get a little confused by reading both their Japanese and American names. I used their American names for the dialog and their Japanese names for the non dialog. Well, Happy reading and enjoy! :D (Hopefully!)

**Full summary:** Takeru and Hikari have been the best of friends since their days back in the digital world. They have just finished Junior high and are on their way to High school with the rest of the older digidestined. Hikari is really excited about joining High school but what happens when it doesn't go as expected? What if Hikari suddenly has problems seeing and needed to get glasses? What if she also needed braces on top of that? Will it matter especially when Takeru becomes popular and becomes to involved with his basketball team. As Hikari gets rejected by Takeru's new firends, will Takeru be to blinded to see that? And does matters get worse when Hikari starts falling for him?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but I really wished I did! D:**

* * *

**Blinded**  
**Chapter one: The promise**

"I present to you the class of 2004," announced Mr. Fuyigami, the vice principle of the school. Every student of Odaiba junior high stood up and shouted with glee as their junior high days are officially over. No more annoying teachers to bug them each day, no more homework, well that is until they enter high school in the fall. The graduates threw their caps to the sky as the ending music started.

One graduate in the crowd was more excited than anybody else to leave junior high. Of course she loved her days spending time with her friends and not all her teachers were that bad but she couldn't wait to start high school. She will be joining her brother, Taichi or Tai for short, and many of the original digidestined at Odaiba High. Not to mention, she will finally start seeing Miyako more often than usual. She had missed the older girl ever since she graduated last year and they have been spending less and less time ever since but that's all going to change.

The short fourteen year old girl, with shoulder length brown hair, and big chocolate brown eyes known as Hikari Yagami jumped for joy as the excitement overwhelmed. This was strange behavior for the fourteen year old for she always acted quite calm and quiet. As Hikari continued to jump, she lost her footing as she landed and almost fell but she felt two strong hands keep her steady. She looked up to see a boy with blonde messy hair, crystal clear blue eyes, smiling his infamous goofy grin upon her. Hikari blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"Sheesh Kar, your starting to act more like Mimi," Hikari's best friend, Takeru Takaishi, joked. Hikari's blush didn't fade as it only deepened at his words and as he helped her stand back up.

"Thanks T.k," Hikari managed to say. Takeru's smile broadened as he replied, "No problem Kar." Hikari let out a smile of her own as she stared at his own smile.

"I wouldn't want you to have any broken bones on a special day like this," Takeru continued. A groan was heard from behind Takeru followed by a voice speaking, "Is that what you're calling this ceremony? Special?" A close friend of both Hikari and Takeru appeared in front of them. He had spiky maroon hair, with dark brown eyes and his face was filled with annoyance. Hikari and Takeru chuckled at their friend, Daisuke Motimaya. Daisuke has to take summer school in order to move onto high school. Surprisingly, they let him be part of graduation even with his grades and bad behavior.  
"Come on Davis, lighten up, summer school won't be that bad," Takeru said cheerfully. He only got a groan in reply. Hikari put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't be so grouchy Davis. At least you will have the weekends to yourself," Hikari said. This only seemed to make Daisuke become more frustrated.  
"But that isn't enough time! Summer is supposed to be relaxing time, not school time. Can't they just let me enjoy summer before I start high school?" Daisuke screamed.

Takeru chuckled at his friends' behavior but as for Hikari she once again felt excited as she heard the words High School. "And then it's more work once again," Takeru concluded. Daisukes' face fell as he let out a scream of anguish causing others to stare.

Hikari giggled, "Who cares about the work? We're finally going to high school!" Daisuke groaned, "I do!" Hikari continued to giggle. "Come on Davis, aren't you excited to see all the pretty girls that high school has to offer?" Hikari asked. Daisukes face instantly brightened as he fantasized.  
"I bet all the girls will fall for me! I will have so many girls chasing after me that I will become a legend!" Daisuke said with starry eyes. Takeru chuckled at his friends while shaking his head. "I can't believe you two, stop imagining what high school is going to be like and enjoy summer. In my opinion I can wait until the first day of high school," Takeru said.

Daisuke waved off his comment, "Come on T.S aren't you excited about all the girls especially with you trying out for basketball? They will be all over you man!" Daisuke paused before smirking, "Well not as much as me but you will still get your fair amount of girls!" Daisuke concluded with a cheeky grin. Takeru rolled his eyes as he didn't reply to his friend. Daisuke took his silence to continue.

"Come on buddy, you don't see yourself with a beautiful girl by your side, cheering you on at your games once you make the basketball team?" Daisuke asked. Takeru shrugged, "I guess." Daisuke grinned from ear to ear. "That's the spirit! Right Kari?" Hikari stared at her friend a bit confused as she felt dazed throughout the conversation. She kind of felt a certain distaste to the topic. She stared at Daisuke and remained silent, not even remembering the question.

"Right Kari?" Daisuke repeated with an eyebrow raised. Hikari gave him a blank stare, before giving him a confused look, "what?"  
Daisuke sighed, "About T.O having a girl by his side and cheering in all of his games!" Hikari still stood there with a slight frown without saying a word but before Daisuke can question her, another voice joined the conversation. "I think Kari got that position already." Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Standing before them was none other than Taichi Yagami himself. His bushy brown hair was sticking all over the place (as always), his brown eyes were glowing and he had a grin on his face.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at his brother, "What is that suppose to mean?" she questioned. Taichi's grin broadened, "Well you guys spend an awful lot of time together, you might as well take his position as his girlfriend." Both Takeru and Hikari flushed a bright red while Taichi burst out laughing. "I'm only joking!" he said in between laughs. Daisuke joined him while Takeru shook his head at the two while smiling. Hikari on the other hand stood their smiling awkwardly.

"Why are these two laughing so hard?" came another voice from behind them. Hikari turned her head to see Yamato with his arm wrapped around Sora's waist. Yamato Ishida was Takeru's older brother. They had the same blonde hair and each had a set of blue eyes. Except, Yamato always styled his blonde hair with gel while Takeru lets his hair fall messy. Not to mention Yamato's eyes always seem colder to the world while Takeru's eyes are always bright and cheerful. Sora Takanouichi was Yamato's girlfriend. She had Auburn red hair and ruby eyes. They have been dating for more than two years.

Hikari looked away from them and down at the floor as a blush crept on her face. Takeru stared at his best friend noticing her discomfort about Taichi's earlier comment and replied to his brother question with a simple answer, "Nothing, you already know how these two are, always laughing at everything." Hikari sent a grateful smile towards Takeru. He gave her a smile of his own in response. Yamato raised his left eyebrow at his brother exchange with Hikari but decided it would be better not to question it.

Takeru turned to face Sora and gave her a cheerful smile, "Hey Sora." Sora looked over at Takeru before smiling and engulfing him in a hug. "Oh I can't believe you're going off to High school, congratulations!" Sora said. Hikari cleared her throat to catch Sora's attention. "You know T.k isn't the only one going off to high school!" Hikari said. Sora let go off her embrace on Takeru and went to engulf Hikari in a tight hug.

"How could I forget about you? You have been talking nonstop about finally getting to experience high school!" Sora said to a giggling Hikari. They let go off their embrace as Hikari looked around her before frowning. "Where is everyone else?" Hikari questioned.

Sora looked around her, "Well they were behind us, and they probably got lo-" Sora stopped talking, hearing squealing in the distance. A caramel haired girl with stars on top of her hair and light brown eyes appeared before them. In a swift movement she took Takeru and Hikari in her arms while she continued squealing.

"Congratulations guys! You're off to high school next year with all of us! I can't wait! I'll show you guys around, introduce you to all my friends, you will be invited to all the parties, courtesy of me of course. You guys will have no problem fitting in so making you popular won't be that hard. I mean look at you two. You two are so cute and outgoing everyone will love you! Oh, you guys are so grown up, it seems like just yesterday both of you were eight years old! Oh I have to stop before I tear up!" Mimi said so fast without stopping for air. Hikari and Takeru chuckled at their friend. She was still the same Mimi they met the first time.

"Mimi, let go of them before they suffocate," came a sarcastic voice. That voice belonged to Koushiro Izumi. Mimi had let go of Takeru and Hikari to face the red headed genius. She pouted and crossed her arms. "I was not suffocating them Izzy!"

"But we do appreciate you for telling Mimi to let go, if you hadn't come along in time, I'm sure we would have been squeezed to death!" Takeru joked. Mimi turned around to give him a glare. Takeru smiled sheepishly at her causing Hikari to giggle. The scene in front of her was very amusing. Before she knew it, Mimi was screaming at Koushiro while Takeru was trying to calm her down. Hikari noticed they were starting a commotion but she couldn't help but just laugh.

"Looks like Tai and Davis have finally stopped laughing," Yamato said. Hikari noticed it seemed to have caught Mimi's attention causing her to stop yelling at Koushiro. Everyone else turned their heads to notice Taichi and Daisuke had indeed stopped laughing. They were walking towards the rest of the group.

"Glad to see you guys have stopped your laughing fit," Hikari mumbled. Taichi gave his sister a grin before speaking, "What can I say, I am a natural comedian." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Well now that we've all said our congratulations, I think we should all get going," Yamato said. Hikari smiled but frowned, noticing a certain lavender haired girl was missing "Wait, I thought Yolie was coming?" Hikari said. Mimi answered with a pout still on her face, "Her parents made her work a last minute shift for them while they went out of town." Hikari sighed at the inconvenient situation. She was hoping to see Miyako.

"Well let's get going then," Taichi said before adding bitterly, "I already had my share of time here." Yamato grinned. "We had some fun times here," he pointed out while Taichi seemed to be in thought. Taichi soon joined Yamato with his own grin. Sora rolled her eyes at the both of them, "If you called getting detention every other day fun. You guys were always causing trouble."

Taichi and Yamato waved her off. Koushiro shook his head at the boys, "No kidding, you guys made school seem like a wild jungle."  
"More like a party," Taichi corrected him. It was Hikari's turn to roll her eyes. "Let's not forgot how many time you got grounded for your school partying." She remembered her brother getting grounded multiple times during his time in middle school. "You too Matt," Takeru said.  
It wiped the grin off both their faces, causing everyone else to laugh. "Ha-ha, it was worth it," Taichi said. Everyone continued to laugh.  
Hikari heard a ringing through the laughter. She saw Daisuke looking down at his phone. "I'm going to get going; my parents are waiting for me in the parking lot." He waved at everyone as he started to run off.

"I think I'm going to head home as well. Can you drop me off Izzy?" Mimi asked Koushiro. Koushiro raised an eyebrow at her. He was clearly surprised that she was asking him after her yelling session. "Umm... sure?" Mimi gave him a smile, "Thank you!" she said while grabbing his wrist and walking off with him. "Bye guys and congrats!" Mimi waved off. The remaining digidestined chuckled.

"We should get going too, mom and dad decided to have a dinner in your celebration," Yamato said, rolling his eyes. Takeru raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Same goes for us Kari," Taichi said. "Then let's get going," Hikari said with a smile. Taichi nodded. The digidestined walked off to the parking together. Taichi, Yamato and Sora ahead while Takeru and Hikari a little behind.

They stood quiet for a bit on their way to the parking lot. They enjoyed each other's company until Takeru decided to break the silence. "Kari," Takeru said, wanting Hikari's attention. Hikari turned around to face her best friend. "Yes T.k?" Hikari asked. Takeru smiled at her, "Well I just wanted to give you something," Takeru told her as he pulled out a small blue box out of his pocket. Hikari stared at her best friend in confusion. "What for?" Hikari asked as Takeru handed her the small blue box.

"Well it is our graduation and I thought I should get you something," Takeru said with a sheepish smile. Hikari stared at the little blue box wondering what will be in there. She was flattered Takeru was giving her a present. It reminded her how sweet Takeru is and it only made her wish she had something in return for him. Takeru was always doing things like this for her.

Hikari looked down at the small box with awe once she opened. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet with her crest of light and the crest of hope as charms. There were also small angels to represent Angewomon and Angemon. "It's beautiful T.k," Hikari said while engulfing him in a hug. Takeru gladly accepted her into his arms while he smiled. How could he be so wonderful?

"I'm glad you like it. I was also thinking that with high school coming up, it might be hard to hang around with each other with how busy were going to get. So I hope this is a reminder to you that I 'am always there," Takeru said as he let go of their embrace. Hikari was speechless at her friend's kindness. She smiled at him before thinking over his words. What if they do become distant? She wouldn't be able to handle that, he is her best friend after all. Hikari right there and then looked at Takeru with such seriousness in her eyes, "Promise me, we won't grow apart Takeru no matter what high school throws at us it won't affect our friendship?"

Takeru looked at her with the same amount of seriousness as she did to him. "I promise you Kar, nothing is going to come between us, I won't allow it to happen," Takeru told her. Hikari smiled at his reassurance. It sent relief throughout her body.

A honk was heard which made them both jump. "Takeru hurry up, mom and dad are waiting for us! I still have to drop off Sora!" Yamato yelled from across the parking lot. "You too Hikari!" Taichi yelled from the opposite side. Hikari and Takeru rolled their eyes at their older siblings.

"I guess I'll see you soon Kar," Takeru told her. Hikari nodded at him before engulfing him in one last hug. "Call you later Teeks and thanks again for the bracelet," Hikari told him using his old nickname. Takeru chuckled, "No problem Kar." They let go and walked off as they waved goodbye to each other.

Hikari walked to Taichi's car with a smile on her face as she opened the car door to the passenger's seat. She climbed in and buckled in as Taichi started pulling out the parking spot.

"What were you and T.k talking about?" Taichi asked his sister as they drove off. "He just wanted to give me something," Hikari said while fiddling with the blue box in her pocket. Taichi raised his left eyebrow at his sister. "What did he give you?" Taichi asked curiously. "A bracelet," Hikari said simply. Taichi's over protective side was starting to kick in.

"What for?" Hikari was getting annoyed at all her brothers' questions but she found herself giggling. It was obvious to her Taichi was getting suspicious and over thinking the situation. She decided to have a little fun with her brother. "Oh nothing too important, it's only been two months since we've started dating," Hikari said teasingly. "What!?" Taichi yelled out as he almost lost control of the car. Honks were heard and people shouted but Taichi didn't care. He started pelting her sister with question after question. Hikari laughed at her brother's reaction. "I was only joking, he only gave me it to me as a graduation present," Hikari said with a smirk on her face.

Taichi instantly calm downed but then glared at his sister. "Not funny," Taichi said.  
"On the contrary, I found it very hilarious," Hikari pointed out.  
"Yeah, yeah, very funny. But then again I shouldn't have found it so surprising," Taichi said more to himself than to Hikari.  
Hikari still heard her brother's words and crossed her arms. "What is that suppose to mean Tai?"

Taichi shrugged, "Well like I said before, the way you guys always hang out it won't be that surprising." Hikari remained silent while Taichi quickly added. "I better not find you two dating anyways. Both of you are too young." Hikari was once again in a phase of confusion that she ignored Taichi's last comment. She would have come back with her own comment if what Taichi said hadn't bothered her so much.

She didn't know why but she felt strange and conflicted for the second time today. Did Takeru and her spend a bit too much time? Would it look like they were dating to other people? But what did it matter if people thought they were dating, she knew they were best friends and that's all that mattered. She wouldn't mind being called his girlfriend; she knew what she really was to him. They were only best friends, nothing more, nothing less, right? Right. I mean just the plain thought of being in a relationship with Takeru is ridiculous. Plus Taichi is always over exaggerating. So what if she spends too much time with Takeru, he is her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. _"Nothing more, nothing less."_ Hikari repeated out loud.  
The rest of the car ride was silent as they listened to the music of the radio. Hikari stared out of the car window. She gently hummed as they headed to meet up with their parents at a restaurant for her celebration dinner. The car came to a halt. "Were here, mom and dad are waiting at the front of the restaurant," Taichi said. Hikari nodded.

"Are you finally going to take off your cap and gown?" Taichi said before they departed the car. Hikari looked down, realizing she still had on her white gown. Hikari smiled sheepishly, "I forgot," she said.

Hikari quickly took them off to reveal a light pink dress which flowed down a bit above her knees. Her dress was rather simple. Tight at her chest and the flowing down in elegance. She had her now shoulder length hair straight and flawless. Taichi looked over at his sister and was awe struck. Hikari was truly beautiful in her brother's eyes. Then again Taichi could never find anything wrong about Hikari. To him, Hikari was his perfect little sister. "You look beautiful Hika," Taichi said using his old nickname for her. Hikari smiled at her brother in gratitude.

"So are you ready to go?" Taichi asked. Hikari was about to nod but then remembered the bracelet Takeru gave her. She went to retrieve the small blue box from her gown and opened it to reveal its treasure. She put it on her wrist and smiled, knowing how big it meant to her. "Now I 'am," Hikari said. Taichi nodded as the both got out the car and went to greet their parents waiting in front of the restaurant...

* * *

**A/n: ** Well I hope that wasn't too bad! Did you guys like it or was it horrible? I would really appreciate reviews! If you have any questions about me or the story, suggestions or anything, they are welcomed! Thanks for reading :D Until next time!  
P.s. Sorry if the way it was spaced out made it hard to read in any way! I just didn't want it to be too crowded "/


End file.
